


A little Afterthought

by delorita



Category: Taken (2008)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written immediately after watching Taken 3 for the first time. I was SO reliefed to hear that Sam still lived and hoped that we'd get a hospital scene...since we didn't, I wrote it myself lol. </p><p>Thanks LB for betaing :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	A little Afterthought

**Author's Note:**

> Written immediately after watching Taken 3 for the first time. I was SO reliefed to hear that Sam still lived and hoped that we'd get a hospital scene...since we didn't, I wrote it myself lol. 
> 
> Thanks LB for betaing :D

 

“I'm sorry." It’s the first thing both Bryan and Sam say as soon as Bryan closes the door of Sam's private hospital room.

Sam pats the empty space on his bed and smiles reassuringly.

Bryan hesitates, "And you're really feeling okay?"

“Yes, Bry, the fucker only shot me in the shoulder.” Sam sits up more fully, “I actually should be out of here.” He sighs.

“I could smack myself for not having seen this coming.” Bryan draws a hand across his ragged, tired face.

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, should have seen it myself.” Sam lays a hand on his lover’s thigh and looks up, winking playfully.

Bryan sighs and bends forward, gracing his lover’s lips with a careful kiss, then draws back again.

“Hey what was that?” Sam teases, “I don’t have a head injury or anything.” He grabs the other man’s neck with his good arm and brings their mouths together in a full tongue kiss.

“Get me out of here, will you?” Sam growls after they break their lip lock, trying not to get too carried away.

Bryan nods, “I'll see what I can do.” He trails his fingertips across a scruffy cheek and smiles warmly. 


End file.
